Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: I'm happy my parents are alive, don't get me wrong. But playdates, nap-time and pacifiers are something I don't want! I'm twelve years old! Yet, they treat me as if I were three! NarutoxSakura for later piercings. NarutoxSasuke friendship only. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) I have a story request from Kylelover101. It's yet another Naruto story (I'm addicted to writing these :3) and it's another What if Naruto was sent back in time blah, blah, blah story. But this will be totally different from those other stories! I promise. Also, this story is non-beta'd But I will have spell check. Also, Minato is (or will be) alive and some, not all, characters are a bit OOC. Speaking of characters, I own nothing...sadly. **

**Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Water. **

**Summary: I'm happy my parents are alive, don't get me wrong. But playdates, nap-tim and pacifiers are something I don't want! I'm twelve years old! Yet, they treat me as if I were three! NarutoxSakura for later piercings. NarutoxSasuke friendship only. Fluff!**

**Rating: T**

* * *

PROLOUGE

"What a day." a voice mumbled. That voice belonged to Naruto, our favorite ninja of all times. At the moment he was unlocking his apartment door, and his feet dragged on the ground as he slowly made his way inside. Yawning, today had been a long day. He had three hard-labored missions. All D-ranked. First he had to clean out the frog pond, (which wasn't too bad, considering the chibi frogs had helped him clean) then he had to help repair the bridge that was missing a few planks a few miles south of the village, and lastly he was forced to help find that damn cat!

Naruto wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

He jumped three feet to his bed. Landing on his covers and mattress with a "PLUMP!" Waking Kyuubi who was startled by the sudden movement.

**Damn you, brat! What was that for?!**

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled, not feeling sorry at all. Ansted, this just gave him a better idea. Hopping out of his bed and running to his fridge he grinned at the large bottle of hot-sauce and guzzle it down, hearing Kyuubi scream at the hot substance inside of him. Naruto laughed.

**Aw! You damn, brat! I'll get you for that! **

"I'd like to see you try" Naruto laughed, putting on his yellow frog Pj's and practically jumping to his bed. Turning on his frog night-light and closing his curtains. He yawned and closed his eyes. Already fast asleep. Meanwhile Kyuubi paced back and forth in his cell. Thinking of a way to get back at Naruto. This had been the last straw! Kyuubi was already fed up with being stuck in this jail, if that wasn't bad enough but the pre-teen would drink hot sauce! That brat knew Kyuubi would burn if he had hot-sause!

**Alright, Naruto...if I can't torture you, maybe someone else can.** He snickered. All of his nine-tails were not pointed straight up as he closed his eyes. Getting ready to perform the "alternate-life" justu. Naruto, fast asleep mumbled nonsense as he tossed and turned.

"N-no...I couldn't...eat any more Ramen, Mr. Frog." He mumbled. Red Chakra started to leak from his body and pretty soon, Naruto was covered with it. Then Naruto smiled in his dream.

"M-maybe one more..." Naruto rolled deeper in his blankets. The red chakra started to glow and Naruto began to disappear, unbeknownst to Naruto himself! Kyuubi chuckled.

**Good luck, brat you'll need it!** Kyuubi laughed. Naruto had disappeared from his apartment, still in his sleeping form.

* * *

**Ok that's the prologue! The first chapter will be up soon :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...sadley. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"No...want ramen..." Naruto moaned in his sleep. A large hand lightly touched his shoulder, gently shaking him trying to wake him up.

"_Naruto_..." the male voice called.

"Please...froggy...want ramen..." Naruto spoke in his dream. Currently in his dream, he was chasing a frog who had stolen his large ramen cup and was calling him back for his ramen. But it seems someone was trying to wake him.

"Naruto..come on baby, time to get up." The voice called, the voice had a certain hushed tone. A calming and beautiful yet deep sound. Naruto opened his eyes, dimly at first and the started to rub them. The voice laughed.

"Have a good dream, son?" The voice asked. Naruto yawned.

"Yeah, thanks for asking-wait son!?" Naruto was wide awake now. His eyes snapped open and he turned to see a rather tall man sitting next to him, smiling sweetly. Naruto screamed and hid under his covers, but he noticed something. something odd. Not only was there a strange person looking at him, but he realized that this wasn't his bed! He pulled the covers off and looked around the room.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Did you have a bad dream?" The man was concerned now. He stared at his son.

"Who-who are you?!" Naruto yelled. Pointing at the man.

The man smiled. "You know me, Naruto. I'm your Papa. Of course Papa isn't my real name, Minato Namikaze. Oh...is this one of your games? Okay. I'm a tickle monster, I'm gonna' tickle you." Minato had started to tickle Naruto, who pleaded for him to stop.

Minato was worried now.

"Naruto? What's the matter? Really?" Minato asked.

"I...I..." Naruto had no idea what to say. Well, what DO you say in a time like this? _Hey, I had no idea you were my dad I was sleeping in my apartment and woke up to this?_ Naruto was confused. He had no idea what to do or say, until he looked at his hands. They were small. Much smaller than they were before! Naruto jumped off of "his bed" and ran to the mirror on a door. He gasped.

He was small, very small. Not infant small, but little kid small! He had short skinny legs, small arms and large eyes. He looked to be about four years old.

"Hee, hee my handsome little boy." Minato kissed Naruto's cheek, which Naruto blushed to.

"Aren't you big, Naruto?" of course he was teasing him, but Minato walked to Naruto's dresser, collecting clothes for Naruto to wear.

"Want to wear your blue or green, shirt, Naruto?" Minato asked, not looking at his son.

Naruto was shocked, a tad bit upset and scared. He was wearing light blue feety-pijama's, and a matching blue night cap. He looked ridiculous! Naruto frowned and tried to take off the article of clothing but had difficulty. Minato noticed this and smiled. Helping his son get undressed. Naruto sighed in relief when the pj's were off, but to his horror he realized somthing else, so he reached for the blue blanket his bed and covered his waist and anything bellow.

Minato raised an eye brow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Naruto was too embarrassed. "N-nothing...just lemmie' get dressed."

"But I always help you put on your clothes." Minato spoke. He tried to hold back a laugh as he saw Naruto desperately try to cover anything from the waist down. He just rolled his eyes and ignored Naruto. Naruto tried to hide his face because to his horror, not only did this "stranger" change him out of his clothes but put on a fresh pull-up on him. Naruto's face turned beat-red. Minato finished checking to see if he put and tightened the pull-up correctly and put on Naruto's pants, but when he did, he laughed.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"I put them on backwards, love" Minato giggled. He corrected his son's pants, then he helped Naruto into an Orange shirt and thought for a moment.

"It's cute, but it'll be chilly today. Might need a jacket." Minato agreed with himself and started fishing through the toddler's drawer for a jacket or a hoodie. Naruto saw this as his chance, he started to run out of the room. But when he reached the hallway, he didn't realize that the house had stairs. And with one wrong step, he started to fall, one painful tumble and spinning sensation "THUMP" after another. When he had taken the last fall and landed on the wooden floor at the bottom of the steps, he let out a loud wimper.

_Why am I crying?! I'm not hurt at all, well, maybe just a little, but why am I crying?! That's not **me** crying! Why am I crying?!_

"Naruto!" a startled and very worried voice screamed, Naruto barley turned his head before he was picked up and held close to.

"What happened, did you fall?" Minato asked. "That's why we don't run by the stairs." Naruto felt himself blush as a few kisses were making their way on to his head and tear-streeked cheeks. Naruto, couldn't really understand this feeling. It was a burning, longing, and utter happiness he felt. His eyes widened and he rubbed his left eye to prevent tears.

"Still, tired?" Minato asked, softly.

"N-no."

"Well, how about something to eat? I know you're hungry" The father smiled, carrying his son into the kitchen. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the huge fridge filled with food, he felt his mouth drool then decided that maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. Naruto was so focused on the food, he didn't realize what "his father" pulled out. It was as if food hypnotized Naruto. Minato closed the fridge and brought Naruto to the small table in the kitchen.

"Here, Naruto" Minato smiled, kissing the top of Naruto's forehead, handing him a sippy cup.

Naruto did take the cup, but just stared at it. Bewildered and a bit confused.

"I'm too old for a sippy cup, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Minato drew his attention from his plate of food to his son. Giving him a questioning, and almost tempted-laugh look.

"Well, you are a big boy, but not old enough for a real cup, Naruto" Minato playfully smiled.

Naruto stared at the cup filled with some watery-substance. Naruto guessed it was apple juice or something of the sort. He just stared at the cup, not wanting to drink from it. Minato noticed this and shook his head.

"Naruto. I'm not going to have to force you will I?" Naruto looked up, this man looked slightly annoyed. So gulping he placed the cup to his mouth and started drinking from the sippy-cup. Minato smiled, pleased and went back to his food. Naruto starred longingly at the food, he didn't want this sippy-cup stuff. He wanted that! The man's bacon and french toast was so tempting.

"Hee, hee want some?" Minato smiled seeing his child drool over the food. Naruto looked up and nodded.

"Okay." Minato straightened Naruto on his lap and cut a tiny bite-sized piece for Naruto.

"Open up, my little fox" Naruto was slightly embarrassed when Minato held the fork up to his mouth, attempting to spoon feed him. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Munching on the sweet french toast as it came in his mouth. He smiled as he swallowed the warm tasty food, opening his mouth for more. Minato was surprised when he noticed there wasn't anything else on his plate. Naruto had eaten all of his bacon and french toast, Minato's stomach growled for food. But it seemed Naruto had eaten it all.

"Okay, now that you've eaten my food, I think it's about time to head over to Tsunade's" Minato spoke.

Naruto frowned, why did he have to go there? Wait...if this man is supposing "his father" and he knew his father was once Hokage, then what is Tsunade's position in his life? Naruto couldn't help but laugh thinking that she might be some crummy garbage-man or something. Naruto was brought back into his room, but "his father" only grabbed a bag, putting in new pulls ups a change of clothes and a few other items. When the bag was full he smiled and picked up Naruto.

"Ready to have an adventure?" He smiled.

"S-sure." Naruto spoke. _Like I'm not already in one_? He thought. Minato was outside, he zipped up Naruto's jacket and turned to the garage where he pulled out the stroller.

"No way!" Naruto yelled. _Like Hell I'm getting in that thing! It's bad enough I have to wear a pull up, but I'm not going in a stroller!_

"Naruto. Don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood." Minato replied. Forcing a squirming Naruto into the stroller. Minato adjusted the stroller so Naruto was facing him and not the outer way.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Minato said. Naruto wondered what Minato was about to do when he noticed...IT.

Naruto frowned as Minato forcivly placed the pacifier in his son's mouth. Minato grinned and tried to refrain from squeezing.

"You're just too cute, Naruto" He smiled. Naruto grumbled, and spat out the rubbery pacifier. He grinned, only to see Minato had more than one in his bag and was rewarded with another shoved in his mouth.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done and un-beta'd. So forgive me for anything misspelled. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...sadley. Also, the grammer will be different because they're little X3**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Hello, Tsunade" Minato smiled, standing outside the door smiling at the honey-blonde haired woman. "Come in, Minato oh and you brought Naruto!" She smiled back, allowing Minato to come inside with Naruto. Naruto spat out the pacifier, and was rewarded with a groan from "his father" then only to have it shoved back into his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble from Naruto." Minato teased. Naruto glared at Minato but blushed when Tsunade began to hold him. She held him up by his armpits. Staring at him.

"Huh...so the run gave you crap?" She asked.

"I AINT NO RUNT!" Naruto bellered. Tsunade smirked and rolled her eyes, handing Naruto back to his father.

"So, will Kushina be joining us toady?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. Minato smiled. "No, I'm sorry. Naruto's mother is on a two-week mission. Poor Naruto here cried himself to sleep, he wanted his mommy" Naruto widened his eyes. His...mother? He looked up at Minato who was talking to the other adults in a conversation and realized that, this was his father.

Feeling extremely guilty, he wrapped his small arms around Minato's neck.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Minato smiled, returning the hug. "What's this, Naruto?" Minato thought Naruto was trying to be cute or he was unusually shy at the moment. But whatever it was he sure enjoyed the hug.

"Why don't you play with your friends, Naruto?" Minato smiled, walking into the other room.

Friends? Naruto wondered. "Friends?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto. _Friends_." Minato smiled. "I think Sasuke's here. Want to play with him today?"

Sasuke?! Naruto thought. What the hell is going on?! But sure enough, Minato brought Naruto into the other room, making sure to step over the baby gate. There, Naruto saw, were chibi versions of all of his friends. He saw Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was dressed in a tiny pink dress while sasuke in his black turtle neck shirt and shorts. Naruto was too shocked to say pretty much anything.

"Have fun and play nice, Naruto." Minato left the room, leaving a very confused Naruto.

"Hi, Naru!" A cheerful Sakura smiled.

He waved, bashfully.

"Naruto! I want to sho' you som'ting Tachi' gave me" Sasuke pulled out a small bracelet with the Uchiha fan as a clip. Sasuke beamed.

"It pretty, huh, huh?"

Naruto still couldn't get over the idea that a happy-sounding hyper Sasuke was right infront of him. Naruto all but nodded. Sakura frowned.

"Naru, why so sad?" she asked.

"n..not sad. I'm not sad." Naruto said.

"Well, play with us. We playing ninja's. Sasu's older brother is al'w'eady a ninja!" Sakura squeeled with joy. Sasuke beamed and puffed up his chest with pride.

"My nii-san is the st'w'ongest ninja ever!" He claimed.

Naruto smiled softly. "My tou-san is a ninja too" He couldn't believe he could say that. Naruto felt so warm and fuzzy inside knowing he could claim his father to be a ninja.

"Yeah, but 'Tachi's better." Sasuke huffed.

Naruto played with Sakura nad Sasuke for a few hours. Well, it felt like only a few minutes but that was because he was having so much fun. Naruto didn't notice the time until Minato came back into the room.

"Naruto!" He sang. "Naru, it's time to go home." He sadly smiled.

Naruto turned around, then looked back at his friends. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't remember a time when he, Sakura and Sasuke all had fun. And this was a first when the two were willing to have fun with him. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Don't want to go." He pouted.

"But...don't you want to see Mommy?" Minato asked.

That brought Naruto's attention. "Kaa-san!" He smiled. Naruto couldn't wait to see his mother.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to add, please leave it in a comment/review. :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...sadley. **

**A lot of people have been asking me about Naruto and the Pacifier, yes that's true, you should try to wean the child from anything that envolves them from a nursing reflex, but you'll see why in this story as to why Minato and Kushina still have Naruto on the pacifier**

**Enjoy :)**

**'Kyuubi talking'**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Kaa-san...I'm going to meet Kaa-san. Naruto was very anxious to meet his mother. He's never met her( but in this genjustu, he supposed it was, he has) He was very fidigety on the way home. Minato couldn't help but smile, he was sure his little Naru missed his mother. Naruto tried to stay awake on the way home, but playing with Sakura and Sasukle had tired him out. He felt his eyes droop and his breathing softened, and in no time he was sleeping.

Naruto lightly moaned as he rubbed his hand on his sleepy eyes. He gasped, knowing the familure cage which held the nine-tails.

**Have a nice dream, brat? **

"Dream?! You mean all of that was a dream!?" Naruto hollared. Kyuubi chuckled, he loved messing with the small blonde's mind.

**You wish is was, I mean, take a look at yourself. **

Naruto looked closley into the fox's eye gasping on how he was still tiny and child-like.

"So it's your fault I'm dressed like this!" He yelled. Pointing to his rediculous outfit and pull up.

"You're also the reason I have to suffer this!" He tossed the pacifire at the cage, right in a bull's eye target at the fox's eye. The fox screamed in pain.

**You brat**!

Naruto began to feel sleepy once more and without warning, passed out infront of the cage.

"Naru~" A the same singing tone called out for him. Naruto's eyes opened and he soon realized he wasn't with the fox anymore, but in the room he woke up to this morning.

"Ah, good you're awake, have a nice nap sleepy head?" Minato chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he remembered his mother.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled. "where's Kaa-san." Minato chuckled lifting him out of the todler's bed carrying him out of the room and downstairs. There he noticed a woman in the kitchen washing up dishes, the first thing he noticed was long, long red hair.

"Kushina" Minato smiled.

The red-head turned and gasped.

"Naruto! May baby!" She leaped for the todler and all Naruto could really do was stare at an awe of his mother. She was so beautiful and felt so warm in her arms. Her long red hair had even wrapped around him as she held him. Tears filled his eyes and he tried not to sob.

"Oh, Mommy missed you sooo much!" She smiled.

_Mama..._

"Kaa-sa.." He smiled.

Kushina screamed as she turned when she smelled somthing funny and threw Naruto in Minato's arms as she despratly tried to put out the fire that started on the stove. Minato laughed nervously.

"Wow, Kushina, has being away made you loose touch with your femanin side?" He smiled.

"Nani!" She yelled.

"eh?" Minato started in a dead beat run, clinging to Naruto as he was swung back and forth as she chated after him with a butcher knife.

"Give me my baby and stop running from me so I can kill you!" She screamed.

"Kushina-san!" Minato wailed.

Naruto couldn't only giggle yet was bewildered as to how his parents went from killing each other to jumping on the bed and tickling each other until the other cried from the pain in their chest, stomachs and cheeks. Kushina sighed laying on Minato's chest, hugging Naruto closer to her.

"Oh, I've missed you, family" She smiled, her eyes closing.

"...mm. Naruto was a Good boy." Minato smiled.

Naruto smiled, he felt complete now. He knew that this was the life he was supposed to have. He wasn't supposed to be alone in that cold, dingy, broken-down apartment, having villagers chase him or even abuse him. He wasn't supposed to be alone, this was the life he was supposed to have. He was going to try and keep it-

"Naruto!" Kushina groaned.

Naruto was surprised, what was wrong. Minato shook his head, reaching over to the dresser.

What was wrong? He didn't notice until he saw his tumb in his mouth, he didn't care. He felt content and less lonley with his thumb in his mouth, oddly it comforted him. Minato pulled Naruto's thumb out of his mouth and replaced it with the pacifer. Naruto spat the rubber thing out.

"Yuck! I don't want that!" He wipped away at his mouth to clear the drool.

"Well, we don't want you thumb in your mouth. So you either keep the thumb out and you won't see the binky ever again, or you keep sucking your thumb and we'll give you this." Kushina said, forching it in his mouth.

* * *

Naruto hated the binky with a burning passion. All he wanted was closure, what was so wrong with sucking his thumb anyway? He couldn't get a break, he tried when his parents wern't looking, but they'd always call him out on it and stick the blue plastic in his mouth, It wasn't that the pacifer tasted bad or anything, but it sure wasn't like his thumb. His thumb was different, it didn't matter how different it was, he didn't want the binky.

And he'd get it everywhere, in the bath, he'd be given it after meals and even when his pull up needed to be changed! He hated it! He tried countless times to throw away the binky, but either his mom or dad would go out and buy new ones. Or they'd keep a hidden stash of them. He was twelve, he dind't want a pacifer!

Naruto sighed at the dinner table, he didn't feel like eating. He felt depressed for some reason.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked. "What's the matter?"

Naruto shrugged.

"He's just upset because he can't suck his thumb." Minato replied, blantley. Naruto glared at him. It was like his father had read his mind and it angered Naruto was put in some Pj's and tucked in for bed he called out for the fox.

"Kyuubi...Kyuubi...KYUUBI!"

**"What?!"** Kyuubi roared, obviously pissed about being woken up.

"Why am I like this? I mean, why am I a little kid and why are my parents alive, AND WHY AM I WEARING A FRIGGIN' PULL-UP?!" Naruto nearly screamed that last part trying to take off the disasterous pull-up.

Kyuubi ignored Naruto's questions and tried going back to sleep, but Naruto would only pester him more and finally he gave up.

**"Alright, brat, listen up and listen good."** Kyuubi sneered. **"You're not in a gen-justu for starters. And secondly, I enjoy seeing you humliated and thirdly, Payback for the hot-sause!"**

Naruto put two-and-two together and glared at his stomach.

"Let met tell you somthing-fox! When I see you, you're in a world of pain!"

Kyuubi snickered, falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Say, bye-bye Daddy" Kushina smiled, holding Naruto in her arms. Naruto waved at his father and Minato sadly waved back, before the two saw a yellow 'flash' and Minato was gone. Kushina put Naruto down on the ground and smiled, turing on the TV.

"Here, Naru-chan. Watch the funny fishes" She walked away, setting up the baby gate so Naruto couldn't escape, leaving Naruto alone in the living room with toys, two blankets and pillows, a sippy cup filled with juice and an annoying talking fish teaching children their Kunai shapes.

"And what shape is this, children? That's right, Ninja-star" The talking fish smiled.

Naruto pouted. "This is dumb." He claimed, he tried reaching for the remonte, but it was at the top of the TV and being the size of a shrimp, well, shrimp was over-exadurating a bit, he was the size of a two-year-old. Being small doesn't get you many things in life, Naruto found this out fast.

Lunch time wasn't that bad, except Kushina did find it odd how Naruto wanted Ichiraku ramen for lunch. She'd have to give Minato an earfull if she found out he took her baby for ramen-without her. Naruto wasn't given Ichiraku ramen, but his mother's homemade ramen was better than Ichiraku in his mind. He loved the salty broth and the way the noodles soaked it up. He was in heaven.

Nap time, he did fall asleep. But he fell asleep on top of his mother during a game of "cuddle monster". And after Nap-time was more play time and around five-thirty Minato came home. He changed Naruto's pull up and gave Naruto the pacifire once he caught Naruto sucking his thumb. To be honest, Naruto didn't understand why he sucked his thumb, it just felt "right".

"Alright, Naruto. Daddy wants to know somthing" Minato smiled, crouching down to Naruto's height. Naruto looked up from his stack of wooden blocks.

"Would you like Daddy to teach you how to throw a kunai?" Minato cooed. Naruto gasped, shouting excitdedly that he'd love for his father to teach him. A hay stack with a bull's eye targe was set up in the back yard as Naruto stood four feet from the targe, his father right next to him, teaching him how to grip the handle and how to properly toss. Naruto had missed the first few shots and he felt embaressed, he guessed that not only did his age and time-travel differ, but also his skills.

"It's okay, Naruto. Try again." Minato encourage. This time, Naruto picked up the Kunai from the ground, gripped it, tossing it and hit it dead center in the hay-stack. Naruto screamed with joy and Minato smiled with pride.

Kushina came out, seeing what Naruto had done and praised her little boy for being so smart.

"He get's it from me" She boasted.

"Says the same girl who thought whales were over-sized manatees" Minato mumbled.

"What was that?!" Kushina screamed, slightly scaring Naruto.

"Nothing dear" Minato smiled.

* * *

**God-damn! I haven't updated this story in A LONG ASS TIME! That's gotta' change, and fast. If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to add, please leave it in a comment/review. :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...sadley. **

**Enjoy :)**

**'Kyuubi talking'**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Naruto had been deep in thought for a while now. It must have been three weeks since he "left" his real time. He was wondering if anyone was missing him, if Tsunade-chan sent out ANBU members to look for him...he wondered, would Sakura miss him? Would...Sasuke miss him if they found out he was gone? He groaned, falling back into the child booster seat he was strapped in. He despised this as much as the pacifire.

"Here, Naru-chan" Minato stuck the blue rubber substance in his mouth and Naruto frowned. He hated the pacifire more than he hated vegtables! He spat out the rubber and crossed his arms. Minato frowned.

"Aw, what's the matter frowny-face?" Minato asked, his voice changing to different tones, trying to make Naruto laugh. Though it didn't work.

"How about you and Daddy go play outside?" Minato smiled.

Naruto huffed turning his face to not look at his father. As much as he loved his parents, don't get him wrong he adored them. He loved the sloppy kisses, the tuck-ins the bathtime. Everything he was given that was taken from him as a child, but this was different. He was twelve, not three or four!

"I'm twelve!" Naruto boasted.

Minato's eyes slightly widened.

_"Right._ You're_ twelve_" Minato winked. "Got'cha."

"I'M TWELVE!" Naruto kicked at his seat, throwing a tantrum. He hated how they slightly mocked and made fun of him when he was trying to be serious and when he got frsterated he threw a tanturm, which only resulted in the "naughty corner".

Minato became cross. "Naruto, do not yell in the house. Why are you so angry?"

"Don't care!" Naruto plugged his ears, closing his eyes. Minato must have guessed Naruto was tired. He had noticed Naruto's behavior changes and they were dirastically different. He called for Kushina, maybe it was time for a trip to the doctor.

* * *

Naruto "eeped" when he saw the doctor. It wasn't Tsunade, but Shizune! He grinned seeing her, hopping into her lap once he was freed from the "wrtched stroller" begging for her to take him back home and that he wanted things to be normal.

Well...that was awkward once he found out that Shizune was his peditrition.

"Now open wide." She smiled, taking a flashlight and a popsicle stick on to Naruto's tounge. She didn't look too surprised, the boy's mouth and throat were normal. He didn't have a temprature, nothing look out of the ordinary. She guessed maybe it was Naruto's imagination or a game he was playing.

This only sent Naruto from the doctor's to Konoha's child psychiatrist. There Naruto played a few games with a sweet girl who asked him a ton of questions, accept this sweet girl was Rin. Minato's old student. She had given up her ninja career to help children.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" She smiled.

"fine." Naruto spoke, lying.

She nodded. "Do you like games? How about we play one?" Trying to comfort the child into talking to her, she pulled out a notebook, carefully writing down whatever Naruto said. She asked him how he was doing with his friends, she asked about his parents and if he was getting along well. Naruto sighed. Rin listened closly.

"...I don't know." He answered.

"You don't know?" She asked. "Why not?"

Naruto gulped. "I feel...that I'm not supposed to have a mom or a dad." Naruto felt guilty speaking that, but after years of being alone and no one wanting him, he slightly felt indenial that he would be allowed to have happiness and a loving family. Rin nodded, sadly smiling.

"Well, Naruto our time is up, how about we go see Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Rin smiled.

Naruto shrugged, following her to the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Loosing...love?" Minato asked. "What's that supposed to be?"

Rin sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "Sometimes, children can't express their depression that they somtimes feel and they take it as they're not allowed certain items such as nice things or even loving parents. It's happened quiet often and actually can lead to many things like suicide, cutting, even obesity. Some children do stuff because they're under unknown stress, and they'll do things to relieve it, like cling to their parents or suck their thumb."

Rin looked over at the sleepy Naruto, who was, sucking his thumb.

Minato and Kushina gulped, looking over at little-Naruto who fell asleep in the stroller.

"Well, what do we do?" Minato asked. "I don't care how much it costs, I just want Naruto to be happy again."

Kushina nodded in agreement.

Rin smiled. "It's easy, if and when you can bring him along to places with you guys. Minato-sensei, take him to work once in a while, don't let Kushina take many missions from home where Naruto could feel lonley, maybe even go back to breastfeeding him." Minato bit his lip. Those didn't sound so hard at all.

Kushina smiled. "That's easy, I can do that no problem. Thank you so much Rin."

* * *

When Naruto awoke he wasn't in the stroller anymore, insted he was facing Kyuubi's cage.

"Oh...hey, Fox." Naruto muttered.

**Hello, Brat. Nice going, just when things are going good, you have to mess it up.**

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kyuubi smirked. **Enjoy your meal**. He boasted, turning away from Naruto.

"Meal?"

* * *

** If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to add, please leave it in a comment/review. :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...sadley. **

**Doom Marine 54,**

**Ah, we meet again. Look, I don't know why you read my stories if all you're going to do is criticize them. I've dealt with this in my one story: A Parent's Worst Nightmare, I don't need it here. If you have a problem with something, then please, PM me. Stop embarrassing yourself and making yourself look like an ass by flaming a story. Now, if it were on spelling and grammar (which I know I suck at and I'm not afraid to admit it) then that would have been different, but no, you make fun of and insult my story. So, I'm gonna' ask you this nicely: **

**Please stop. **

**Thank you. **

**Enjoy the story everyone, sorry about that, this isn't the first time doom has done this to me. **

**'Kyuubi talking'**

**SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!********SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!**SASUNARU WARNING!**SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!****SASUNARU WARNING!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed, running as fast as his little legs could run to his room, shutting the door, phanting.

"Did...did she just try and-" Naruto huffed, out of breath. Blushing madly at what his mother tried to just do to him. He shuttered at what he could have almost seen, he was twelve, sure he was curious, but he didn't want to see his mother's rack! That would have been too weird, thankfull he ran off her lap before she could take her bra off.

Naruto slumped to his bed.

He goraned, his mind was racing threw a million things right now. He had to leave, he knew it, but he denied it. He had gone 12 years without his parents if he went back, he'd be all alone. But he was so fed up with being treated like a little child. Sure he was in a child's body, but he held the mind of a twelve-year-old boy, and he couldn't tell them, they'd think he was crazy.

Naruto sighed.

"Kyuubi, what should I do?" He asked himself.

Kyuubi gave a smimple reply:

Act grown up.

Naruto was confused but Kyuubi explained how small children would act grown up to gain more indepenance and privalliges and Naruto smirked. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"When I tried to, he kicked me in the stomach and ran off" Kushina nearly screamed. She wasn't in the best of moods. Naruto's behavior was so strange and it bothered her. Where was her happy boy? This Naruto seemed distant and moody.

Minato thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe babying him wasn't the best way to go. Maybe. . .that time's up." Minato replied sadly, but with a small smile. Kushina sighed dissipointed. She knew what he ment. Naruto was growing up and didn't want to be treated like a todler anymore. Minato and Kushina decided that maybe Naruto was too old for some of the things he should be out of, like his crib and they would try to teach him how to use the toilet. During thier discussion, Naruto came bobbing in the kitchen, smiling.

"Hello." He chimed.

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto.

"Oh. . . Hello Naruto." Minato smiled.

"Have a nice nap, darling?" Kushina smiled as well.

Naruto nodded, sitting around the table he really hoped they would avoid what had happened this morning when he ran off from Kushina. Minato helped Naruto curl up in the blanket, it may have been spring but it was chilly outside. Dishing up Naruto a few do-dango sticks, Naruto thanked him, munching on a pink do-dango ball and rice-ball.

"Naruto. . .Daddy and I would like to talk to you about somthing." Kushina replied.

Naruto looked up.

"Well, Naruto. We see you're. . .growing up." Minato smiled.

"And we've decided that maybe you're a little old for the things that you're doing already, and we've talked about letting you help around the house more. But only if you do your chores, then you're allowed privileges." Kushina added.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We'll give this." Minato laid down two dollars on the table. "At the end of each week for allowance money. You only get this if you stay out of trouble and you do what you're told when you're told."

Naruto held back a giggle, those two dollars weren't enough for a small bowl of ramen at the stand.

"Do we have a deal, Naruto?" Minato smiled.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure."

Minato and Kushina didn't look to confident in their statements, but let this one pass. For the rest of the afternoon, Naruto was told to take a nap, then the family had dinner. Naruto laid in the crib that night thinking. He had to leave. There was no doubt about it, he had a duty to fulfill in his REAL life time.

For as sad. . .and lonely as it was, he knew in his heart, that he had to go.

* * *

"Now, you and Sasuke play nice while Sasuke's mommy and I have tea, Naruto." Kushina instructed to her child. Naruto nodded, walking towards the raven haired boy.

"Here Naruto!" Sasuke handed him a Goku: Dragon Ball Z action-figure. "You can be Goku this time, I'll be Vegeta." Sasuke kept on playing without a care in the world while Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto finally asked after a long pause.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'm not Naruto."

Sasuke became confused. "What do you mean, Naru?"

"I'm not Naruto! I'm not the same person you think I am!" Naruto said. He was trying to explain to Sasuke that he was a different Naruto from a different world and time-travel, but Sasuke wasn't catching on. Well, he was only two or three, most tow or three-year-olds don't really catch on.

"Oh, so you're Goku?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Never mind."

Sasuke bit his lip, then he came closer to Naruto. "Naru, I like your hair." Sasuke said petting it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and was totally caught off guard when Sasuke Uchiha, kissed Naruto full on the lips.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed, running out of the room, past the two mothers.

"Wait! Naru! I didn't mean to kiss you, honest! I like you though!" Sasuke screamed, running after the boy.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled at one another.

_"And they called it, puppy love_." Kushina sang.

* * *

** If anyone has any ideas or things they would like to add, please leave it in a comment/review. :) **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**


End file.
